


Make a decision

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: General, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serph and crew meet a very powerful demi-fiend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a decision

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes: Also from a fanfic challenge, this fic was hard to do. Here was the prompt: _ Decide - "Tell me now, if you must, where's the god that man can trust?"

_Notes: Also from a fanfic challenge, this fic was hard to do. Here was the prompt: _ Decide - "Tell me now, if you must, where's the god that man can trust?"

Serph fought the battle of his life. Then again, every battle he and his friends fought were battles of lives, for lives, and even for deaths. Sometimes they battled in demon form, and sometimes they battles as humans. Either way, they fought for survival. Rend, slaughter, everyone knew the drill to reach Nirvana.

The current enemy didn't give a damn about Nirvana because he never was part of any tribe. A demon, yes, but no ordinary one. Tattoos lined his body and they glowed like airline strips. No one knew where he came from, and no one could afford to care. As Serph stayed hidden behind a wall, he knew that he and his allies had two choices--win or die.

For the longest time, each member of the Embryon got their asses handed to them. Every time they defeated one of the summoned Demons, the tattoed one would arch back, scream, and rend the earth to cinder blocks. Two steps forward, four steps back, and Serph realized that if this continued, they'd be taking more steps into the belly of hell.

"Who is this person?" Serph whispered to Gale.

"I do not know. He could not have been here for long."

"We didn't do anything to him!" Heat hissed. "Unless he's hungry, he has no reason to attack."

Gale looked down. "It's strange. He doesn't seem to devour. He must have claimed this place for himself, and then attacked anyone who entered here."

"This is what happens when we get greedy," Serph replied.

"Too late for that!" Heat said. "We can't just stay here! We're sitting ducks. What about Cielo and Argilla?"

Serph looked across the hall, and found the other two Embryon members also hiding behind a wall. They looked exhausted, but ready to keep fighting. He wasn't surprised. No one is the group would ever give up. Nobody goes to Nirvana without determination. "I'm not going to leave them. I have no intention of running, but we can't just rush into battle. We need strategy."

"Agreed," Gale answered.

They heard footsteps echo against the floor, and they felt immense power slice through the air, but the voice sounded like someone younger than anyone in Junkyard. A teenager's voice. "Tell me now, if you must, where's the god that man can trust?"

Heat glared. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"The god would be in Nirvana," Serph replied, realizing that the enemy stood less than ten feet away. "But, he doesn't give a damn about Nirvana."

"He's taunting us," Gale said. He looked over to Cielo and Argilla. Both of them looked towards the Tattooed one. "We have to make a decision."

"I'm not running!" Heat balled his fists, ready to become a demon once more.

"Don't worry," Serph felt his own inner demon start to surface. No one in the Embryon had ever run from a fight and none of them wanted to start now. "I've already decided. I'll show him where the god is!"

Raising his hands to heaven, he jumped right in front of the Tattooed one, not as a human, but as a grey white demon of Ice.

"RIGHT HERE!"


End file.
